3Shot Porque te sigo amando
by AnaCullenPrincess
Summary: -Jake, tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Bella a su novio, con la decisión de dejarle, ya que no lo amaba y sentía que lo estaba engañando. - Ya he cortado con él - lloró Bella en los brazos de Edward, su mejor amigo, al cual amaba sin darse cuenta / ExB
1. 1parte

**Recordatorio: **Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

Recordad que esto es un 3Shoot!-Nos vemos abajo-

.

**Primera parte: Necesito separarme de ti.**

Me levanté con la alarma del móvil. Ya era viernes, por fin. Bostecé y me levanté, empecé a vestirme. Me puse unos pitillos negros con una camiseta azul ceñida y unas sandalias del mismo color. Me cepillé el pelo, haciendo que quedase en suaves ondas cayendo por mi espalda hasta la cintura. Me puse una felpa azul que contrastaba muy bien con mi cabello marrón y mis ojos marrones chocolate.

Miré el reloj, iba tarde para el instituto. Alice me mataría si llegaba tarde al instituto, ya que hoy necesitaba contarme algo de suma importancia según ella. ¿Qué se traería entre manos mi mejor amiga alias duende? Ya me la imaginaba corriendo hacia mí con su alborotado cabello negro al aire, contenta por saber el nuevo chisme de la escuela.

Preparé corriendo mi mochila y bajé las escaleras. Mi padre, Charlie, ya se había ido a comisaría. Cogí un zumo y empecé a bebérmelo mientras iba al coche. Puse la calefacción y música y me dirigí al instituto.

En el trayecto tuve la sensación de que hoy era un día importante, pero no me acordaba exactamente de por qué. Después de varios minutos de rayarme la cabeza, desistí de buscar el motivo por el cual me sentía así.

Cuando llegué aparqué en el sitio de siempre, al lado del Porsche de mi amiga Alice y el Mercedes de Rose. En cuanto baje del coche, unos muy reconocidos y diminutos brazos envolvieron mi cintura en un abrazo.

-Hola Alice – le abracé.

-Bells, creía que no venías – hizo un adorable puchero.

-No exageres, solo he llegado dos minutos más tarde que otros días, pero ya estoy aquí. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

-Te lo diré después – dijo sonriendo. Antes de que pudiera protestar miró por encima de mi hombro y gritó – ¡JASPEEEER! – y salió corriendo donde estaba su novio, Jasper. Su hermano, Emmet y Rose, novia de Emmet y hermano de Alice. Por último está su otro hermano, Edward, de él prefería no hablar… Era malditamente perfecto.

Caminé lentamente hasta los chicos con una sonrisa adornando mi rostro. En cuanto Emmet me vio, me dio un abrazo de oso característico de él.

-Noo… pue-do res…pirar – dije con dificultad. Emmet me soltó y sonrió.

-Hola bella – me saludó Jasper con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola a los dos. Hola Rose – y la abracé. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se veía molestia.

-Hola cielo – me dio un beso – ¿Hoy cumples dos meses con el chucho no? – me dijo sonriendo, pero no fue capaz de engañarme.

-¡Oh! ¡No me acordaba! – grité mirando para todos lados, por suerte Jacob no estaba por ningún lado.

-¿Qué lo has olvidado? – Chilló Alice – ¿Pero qué clase de novia eres tú? – golpe bajo el de la duendecilla.

-Caray, eso ha dolido Alice – puse cara de corderito que ella me enseñó de pequeña – Además, tengo que hablar con Jacob, no me siento bien – suspiré.

Y era verdad. Hoy cumplía dos meses con Jacob Black; mi novio. El caso es que yo le quiero, por supuesto. Pero me he dado cuenta en este tiempo que no es el amor que le tienes a un novio, es el amor que le tienes a un hermano. Cada vez que estoy a su lado, me siento incómoda, al besarle no siento nada. Tengo la sensación de que ando engañándolo, ya que él me ama, o eso dice. Pero yo… mis sentimientos no son los mismos

Tenía que hacer algo, no podía soportar este engaño más. Yo estaba sufriendo y haría sufrir a Jacob. Tenía que cortar con él, costase lo que me costase. Pero solo de imaginarme el momento… se me formaba un nudo en la garganta y empezaba a hiperventilar.

-Hay Bella… - suspiró Emmet y me pasó un brazo por el hombro, sacándome de mis cavilaciones – Yo sabía que no era un buen partido. ¿Sabes qué? Lo mejor es que cortes con él y te vengas a mi casa a celebrarlo, tenemos una botella de whisky exquisito y… ¡Auch! – mi moreno y enorme amigo se quejó del golpe en la nuca que le había dado Rose (su novia), notablemente molesta.

- No seas bruto Em. Mira Bella, piensa lo que vas a hacer. Mi opinión ya la sabes – asentí. Rose nunca había soportado a Jacob. Entre ellos dos eran comunes las peleas y los insultos como "rubia oxigenada" y "chucho pestilente" – Así que relájate y después hablamos – me sonrió con cariño y yo asentí, al borde de las lágrimas.

Tras despedirme de los chicos, me dirigí a mi clase. Me tocaba literatura y estábamos leyendo Cumbres Borrascosas, por lo que podría dedicar esta clase a poner en orden mis ideas y pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Por suerte, no me crucé con Jacob por el camino, aunque sabía que cuando me viera se pondría como loco por no haberlo buscado. De pronto, choqué contra algo, o alguien en este caso.

-¡Ah! ¿Por qué no miras por dónde…? – Miré arriba para encontrarme con él, con Edward – Edward – susurré mientras me sonrojaba, algo muy común cuando estaba a su lado.

-Bella lo siento, no te vi iba distraído y pues… lo siento de veras – dijo revolviéndose el cabello y recogiendo mis libros – ¡Que tarde es! No voy a entrar a clases, la profesora Irina seguro que me echa un sermón. ¿Me acompañas? – me preguntó con mi sonrisa favorita.

-Claro Edward – sonreí sonrojada y salimos del pabellón. Rodeamos el aparcamiento y nos sentamos cómodamente en el césped.

Edward y yo nos hicimos amigos hace tres años, cuando vine a Forks. Nos volvimos inseparables, tanto que incluso llegamos a ser novios. Pero solo duro una semana, después nos separamos cada vez más. Nunca supe realmente el motivo por el que nos separamos, solo sé que coincidimos al hablar y decidimos dejarlo. Lo peor de todo, es que yo aún lo amaba en ese momento. Desde ese día, no volvimos a hablar. A los cuatro meses más o menos, Alice nos cogió a los dos un día y nos dio un sermón. Nos echaba en cara que ya no teníamos el brillo en la mirada, que habíamos dejado de hablarnos, nos dijo de todo. Así acabamos Edward y yo de nuevo en una amistad.

-Dios, hace tiempo que no me salto la clase de historia – sonrió pícaro.

-Yo es la primera vez que me salto una clase – admití mirando el suelo.

- Wow, no quiero que te conviertas en una chica mala por mi culpa, ¿eh? – sonrió revolviéndome el cabello.

-¡Ehhh! – le grité haciéndome la enojada. Al final acabamos riéndonos.

Se formó un silencio bastante cómodo, en el cual cada uno pensábamos en nuestras cosas. Al cabo de unos minutos, soltamos un suspiro al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos por el rabillo de los ojos y volvimos a reír.

-Hacía tiempo que no estábamos así – murmuró tumbándose, mientras cruzaba los brazos tras su cabeza y se apoyaba. Yo jugueteaba con la hierba en mis manos.

-Sí, bastante…

-¿Y qué has estado haciendo esta semana? Apenas hemos hablado… Por momentos creía que me evitabas – me dijo mirándome intensamente.

-¿Yo? Que va, simplemente no he estado de mucho humor… cosas mías. Pero no te creas nada, que contigo estoy muy bien – le sonreí.

-Por cierto, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Black? – se incorporó de repente y me penetró con esos ojos esmeraldas que tenía.

-Pues… no le vi importancia – murmuré bajito.

- ¿No tiene importancia? – Dijo irónico – Yo creo que sí.

-Bueno, no importa. Lo siento, debí decírtelo – me disculpé moviendo mis manos – ¿y tú qué? ¿Te has echado ya una babeante novia?

-De eso te quería hablar – suspiró revolviéndose el pelo – Estoy saliendo con Tanya – de repente algo se rompió dentro de mí, un dolor insoportable. ¿Pero por qué dolía tanto? ¿Acaso Edward me importaba? Esto no lo había sentido ni por Jacob – Llevo unas semanas con ella. Sé que es poco tiempo pero no la soporto – empezó a reírse y de repente se puso serio, mientras me miraba – ¿Tú qué dices?

-Yo… No lo sé Edward, haz lo que sientas que es lo correcto. Yo hoy voy a hablar con Jake, no soporto más esto…

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te hizo algo? Dímelo porque voy y le parto la cara – me dijo con los puños cerrados.

-No no, él nunca me haría nada Ed. Es solo que… no me siento cómoda saliendo con él. No lo amo Edward, ese es el problema. Y no puedo estar con alguien a quien no quiero, es superior a mí – dije nerviosa.

-Tranquila Bella, él lo comprenderá – me abrazó. Y yo me sentí tan malditamente bien en su pecho…

-Yo también hablaré hoy con Tanya, en serio nunca debí haber accedido a salir con ella – dijo resignado cuando nos separamos.

-¿No le pediste salir tú? – me sorprendí, siempre pedía ser novios el chico, ¿no?

-No – sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita – Ella me estaba acosando te lo juro, tuve que decirle que sí.

-A ver cuéntame con detalle – dije extrañamente interesada.

Empezó a contarme su historia y yo me olvidé por momentos de Jake. Me reí un montón, era verdad que le había acosado. Por momentos me veía admirando sus labios al moverse, y tenía que mover mi cabeza para despejarme. "_Bella… ¿qué te pasa hoy maldita sea?_"

-Pues eso es todo, hoy hablo con ella. No sé cómo me ha podido gustar en un pasado, es insoportable – y yo reí aun más.

-Bueno pues suerte, ya me contarás – sonreí mirando el reloj – ¡Corre levanta! Que ya es la hora para entrar a la siguiente clase, no me quiero perder esta también – le cogí de la mano y tiré con todas mis fuerzas.

Edward se levantó y me revolvió el pelo. Le mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso – le amenacé con mi dedo.

-Cuidado payasita, no te lo haré más – dijo inocentemente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Su roce hizo que esa zona me ardiera.

-Así me gusta – sonreí triunfante – Nos vemos después – y caminé deprisa a mi segunda clase, arte.

Milagrosamente llegué a tiempo, me senté en mi pupitre con el lienzo en frente. El profesor entró a los segundos sonriente. Hoy estaba de buen humor.

-Hola clase – se sentó en su escritorio y tras pasar lista siguió hablando – Hoy haremos dibujo libre, quiero que cada uno exprese en pintura lo que siente. Dejaos llevar – sonrió y a mí me encanto la idea – ¿Alguna pregunta? – La clase se quedó en silencio – Entonces empezad.

Me concentré en el lienzo, cogí el pincel y viajé al mundo de la pintura. Estuve toda la hora concentrada en pintar, ni siquiera era consciente de lo que dibujaba o los colores que usaba, simplemente movía mi mano con el pincel.

Eric me había hablado pero estaba tan concentrada que ni lo había escuchado. Ya había terminado mi dibujo, no me apetecía seguir pintando. En ese momento me tocaron suavemente el hombro, era el profesor.

-¿Terminaste Bella? – me preguntó acomodándose las gafas y mirando detenidamente el lienzo.

-Si profe – sonreí y fue cuando contemplé mi dibujo.

Me habían salido formas hermosas, pero todo era de colores oscuros. Era muy complejo, pero bonito al mismo tiempo. En el centro había espirales moradas, con especies de corazones rojos alrededor y manchas negras por todo el dibujo.

-Me gusta mucho Bella. ¿En qué te has inspirado?

-Me deje llevar, como dijiste. Aunque supongo que se refleja mi estado de ánimo – sonreí tristemente.

-Como sea, tienes muy buena nota en este ejercicio – sonrió y se dirigió a la clase – Bueno, ya es hora de terminar. Dejad el lienzo como está y cuando recojáis las pinturas, ya podéis salir – nos dijo mientras organizaba unos papeles del escritorio.

Empecé a recoger mi mochila. Algo exageradamente molesto se instaló en mi barriga, eran los nervios de lo que iba a hacer con Jacob. No sabía si iba a estar preparada para cortar con él, pero debía hacerlo.

-¿Bella? Llevo llamándote diez minutos – salí de mi trance al ver una mano moverse inquietamente delante de mis ojos. Eric me miraba entre preocupado y divertido – Por fin reaccionas – rió – Tu novio ha estado preguntando por ti. ¿No lo has visto aún?

-¿A sí? No lo he visto – dije nerviosa. Las manos me sudaban y por poco se me cae el libro de tecnologías, que es lo que me tocaba ahora – Pues espero verle en el recreo. Me voy a clases Eric, adiós.

-Adiós Bella, si lo veo se lo digo – y me metí en mi clase.

Frustrada estampé el libro contra la mesa y me senté haciendo ruido con la silla. La maestra me miró arqueando una ceja, pero para mi suerte no comentó nada.

Esta clase paso sin incidentes. Intente concentrarme en la materia, pero con el lío que tenía en mi cabeza me fue imposible. Además, cada vez estaba más y más nerviosa. "_Es normal Bella, todos los días no se deja a un novio_" me dijo mi conciencia.

Mucho antes de lo que me hubiera gustado, sonó el timbre y la maestra nos dio permiso para salir. Recogí los libros exageradamente de forma lenta, intentando retrasar el momento que temía. Desgraciadamente, tuve que salir de la clase antes que la profesora.

Dejé mis libros en la taquilla y esperé a Alice, que estaba en una clase cerca. Fue pensar en ella y dobló la esquina toda sonriente, mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Vamos Allie, aunque si quieres no vamos a cafetería – le dije inocentemente sin mirarle.

-No seas cobarde Bella – adivinó mis temores – Tienes que enfrentarte a él, no lo alargues más – me tomó de la mano y emprendimos una rápida marcha hacia cafetería.

-Vale pero no corras tanto – dije jadeando. Suavizamos el ritmo – por cierto, ¿me vas a decir ya lo que era tan importante? Estoy intrigada.

-Ah, eso. Es verdad, antes se me olvidó decírtelo – rodé los ojos – Simplemente era que Edward va a cortar con Tanya, a que es una buena notica? – me dijo dando saltitos mientras andaba. La cafetería estaba ya cerca.

-¿Eso era todo lo importante? ¿En serio? Pues eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho? – frunció el ceño.

-Edward, a primera hora. No entramos a clase y estuvimos hablando – me sonrojé sin querer.

-Mm, no sabía que te lo diría. Eso será por algo… Entonces, ¿no te parece una buena noticia? – insistió.

-Supongo que sí Alice, si Edward no está a gusto pues que la deje – y me sentí feliz por dentro porque eso iba a ser una realidad pronto – ¿Por qué tanta importancia a ese hecho?

-Ah, no nada, nada. Bella, ¿tú sabes que yo no soy tonta no? – Negué con la cabeza, no sabía donde quería llegar – Y me doy cuenta de todo… - seguía confusa, y ella lo notó – Puede que aún no te hayas dado cuenta, pero cuando lo hagas ya me lo dirás aunque yo ya te lo noto – sonrió y entramos a cafetería.

Por esas simples palabras tenía la cabeza más liada aún. ¿A qué se refería Alice? ¿No me podía explicar lo que había dicho?

-Alice! ¡Vuelve aquí, no he entendido nada! – grité corriendo pero ella no me hizo caso.

Se dio la vuelta, me sonrió y se sentó en la mesa con los chicos. Fui decidida a hablar con ella y exigirle que me contara todo, que me explicara el significado de sus palabras. Pero no pude. Una caliente mano me había agarrado por el brazo.

-Bella cariño – escuché una grave voz de la cual creí estar enamorada detrás mia.

Me di la vuelva y me encontré con Jacob. Me miraba con una bonita sonrisa, y eso fue para mí una patada en el estómago.

¿Cómo se quedaría él cuando le dijera lo que iba a decirle? ¿No se enfadaría? ¿Me dejaría de hablar? Yo no quería eso. Yo quería a Jake, como mi amigo, como mi hermano. ¿En serio estaba tomando la decisión correcta? Cada vez estaba más insegura.

Los nervios se instalaron de nuevo en mi barriga y no podía mirarlo a la cara. Fue a darme un beso, pero moví la cara y me lo dio en la mejilla.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta, estaba tomando la decisión correcta. No era bueno para mí ni para él seguir con esto. Yo no quería derramar más lágrimas por la noches, no quería sentirme más incomoda en sus brazos. No quería sentir todo el tiempo que le estaba engañando.

Quería terminar con él por mi bien y por el suyo.

-Jake… esto… tenemos que hablar – dije bajo pero firmemente. "_Bien Bella, hora de afrontar a Jacob Black_" sentenció mi mente.

.

.

**¡Hola mis chicas! Bueno preciosas, este OS me ha encantado escribirlo. Pero quiero que sepáis que todavía quedan dos partes eh? Me gusto tanto escribirlo porque lo que le pasa a bella me pasó a mí hace un mes, entonces estoy adaptando mi historia de este mes a Twilight.**

**Espero que os guste, y decidme… ¿cómo creéis que reaccionará Jacob? ¿Por qué bella siente esas cosas cuando esta con Edward? Y si tenéis alguna duda no dudéis en preguntarme, ¡Que os la respondo encantada!**

**Bueno, perdonadme si tardo en actualizar, pero como ya dije ando medio castigada. Un beso enorme, os quiero!^^**

**Merezco tus reviews? (:**


	2. 2parte

**Recordatorio:** Los personajes son de S.M. Sólo la trama es mía.

¡Nos vemos abajo!

.

**2parte: Terminando.**

Quería terminar con él por mi bien y por el suyo.

-Jake… esto… tenemos que hablar – dije bajo pero firmemente. "_Bien Bella, hora de afrontar a Jacob Black_" sentenció mi mente.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? – me miró preocupado y yo me sentí terriblemente mal. Las dudas otra vez vinieron a mi mente, pero las dejé a un lado – Maldita sea Bella me estás preocupando – me sacudió por los hombros, sacándome de mi repentino trance.

-Es muy importante Jake, pero no quiero hablarlo aquí en medio – miré de reojo la cafetería. Casi todos los alumnos estaban vueltos pendientes a nosotros – ¿Te importa si hablamos a la salida? ¿En el aparcamiento? – le sonreí sin ganas, pero no quería ponerle más nervioso aún.

-Claro Bella, no importa – intentó sonreír. Fue a darme un beso y aparté de nuevo la cara.

-No hagas eso nunca más, por favor – le dije con voz rota.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿No estás enfadada conmigo verdad? – me dijo nervioso mirándome a los ojos, intentando buscar la verdad dentro de mí.

-No Jake, no es eso. Ya lo entenderás después – me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla – Me voy con los chicos. Hasta luego – le despedí con la mano y me senté en la mesa.

Un silencio sepulcral llenaba el ambiente. Ninguno quería decir nada por miedo a mi reacción, o eso pensaba.

-¿Os han comido la lengua un gato o qué? – intenté sonar graciosa. Emmet rió y los demás se relajaron.

-¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó Rose mirando con odio a alguien detrás de mí. Me imaginaba a la persona que miraba con tanto odio.

-Mal – bufé. Apoyé los codos en la mesa y mi cabeza en los codos. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Explícate Bella – sugirió Jasper calmado.

-No le he dicho nada. No he tenido el valor de hacerlo, además delante de todos los alumnos no pienso hablar nada. Así que le he dicho que hablamos a la salida en el aparcamiento así nadie se va enterar y espero poder calmar mis nervios para luego – lo solté todo de un tirón.

Sentí un apretón en mi brazo. Levanté la vista y me encontré los ojos esmeraldas de Edward que me miraban con tristeza y con cariño. Le regalé una sonrisa y me la devolvió.

-No te preocupes. Piensa bien lo que vas a decirle, Jacob se tomará bien lo que le digas – me sonrió Alice. La miré, sonaba muy segura.

-¿Has tenido un presentimiento o qué? – preguntó Edward burlón.

Alice le mató con la mirada y sonrió.

-Pues sí, Eddy. Y sé que todo va a salir bien – dijo lo último mirándome tranquilamente, intentando calmarme.

Edward bufó por el sobrenombre, pero yo conseguí calmarme. Decidí no pensar más, si no me estrellaría la cabeza.

-Cambiemos de tema por favor – rogué y parece ser que Emmet escuchó mis suplicas.

-¿Sabéis que día es hoy? – no nos dio tiempo a responder - ¡VIERNES! – chilló y media cafetería se nos quedó mirando, pero a él le daba igual.

-¿Y qué pasa con que sea viernes? – preguntó Jasper. Buena pregunta, porque yo quería saber lo mismo.

-Pues que hoy por la noche vamos a salir – dijo animado.

-¡Bien! – Alice dio un salto de su silla y corrió a darle un casto beso en la mejilla a su hermano – Así me gusta Emmet – chocaron las manos – ¿Quien se apunta? – nos miró a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos levantaron la mano, menos yo. Estaba segura que no tendría ánimos para ir a ninguna fiesta ni para ir a tomar algo esta noche. Me conocía bastante bien, y seguramente me quedaría tumbada en mi cama viendo una película romántica.

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emmet – Deberías venir Bella, así te olvidaras de Jake el tiempo que estés con nosotros.

-No me va a apetecer Em, otro día quedamos – sonreí mirándole.

-Ok Bella. Tú tranquila – dijo Rose – pero si ves que tienes que venir o algo, me llamas – imitó con la mano un teléfono.

-Vale – medio sonreí – Por cierto Edward, ¿el miércoles tenemos el examen de biología no? – le pregunté a Edward, ya que compartíamos esa clase. Los demás chicos entablaron conversaciones distintas.

-Sí, ¿te vas a venir a mi casa a estudiar el lunes o el martes? – Me preguntó – Aunque si te quieres venir este finde…

-No, mejor quedamos el lunes – le sonreí – Me tendrás que ayudar mucho, llevo el tema fatal.

-Eso no es problema, harás el examen bien.

-Eso espero profesor Cullen – y reímos los dos bajito.

La campana toco, anunciando el fin del recreo. Nos levantamos y nos fuimos para clases.

Las tres horas se me pasaron sumamente rápidas. En cada intercambio y de clase a clase, estuve evitándole o cogiendo pasillos alternativos si veía la posibilidad de cruzarnos.

Ahora tenía que ir al aparcamiento, hablar con él… decirle que ya no le quiero… que mejor que seamos amigos… que…

-Vamos Bella – Rose interrumpió mis pensamientos apareciendo de la nada. Enganchó su brazo al mío mientras andábamos a los aparcamientos – Te he visto ausente, déjame adivinar, estabas pensando en…

-Si Rose, tienes razón. Pero es que… ¡no puedo, no puedo, no puedo! Soy incapaz - me lamenté.

-Vamos a ver, espabila Bella – paramos en seco – Tienes que cortar esto ya, para que después no sea peor. O qué quieres… ¿seguir estando con él? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera lo quieres? Eso no es justo ni para ti ni para el chucho de Black – fue un largo discurso y llevaba razón.

-Mira Rose, podría hablar con el mañana – intenté convencerla pero ella tenía la vista fija en frente y me volvía a arrastrar a los aparcamientos.

Llegamos a los aparcamientos. Los Cullen estaban alrededor del Jeep de Emmet, menos Edward que estaba al lado, apoyado en su Volvo. Visualicé a Jacob, estaba sentado en su moto, se veía desesperado y asustado.

-¿No te da pena? – le murmuré.

-No – me cortó – Anda y date prisa cariño, nosotros nos vamos, pero Edward se queda – me empujó y acaba frente a Jacob.

Me escucho llegar y se dio la vuelta. Su cara denotaba preocupación, la barbilla le temblaba.

-Hola – dije sin voz apenas.

-Hola Bella, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? – me señaló el aparcamiento. Estaba casi vacío, solo quedaban mis amigos y varios coches que serían de profesores.

-Porque en la última clase… el maestro tuvo que hablar conmigo, acerca de un trabajo ya sabes – le mentí, y creo que lo noto pero lo dejo correr.

-Bueno ya me tienes aquí, ¿qué es la cosa tan importante que tienes que decirme?

Le cogí la mano. Le miré a los ojos, esos ojos de los cuales hace meses creí estar enamorada. Miré sus labios, con los que había sido mi primer beso. Cogí aire, rogando que la valentía se apiadara de mí y me dispuse a hablar.

-Veras Jacob, llevamos ya 2 meses – el asintió con alegría en la mirada – Pero Jake, yo no me encuentro bien, no me siento cómoda. No puedo estar con alguien a quien ya no quiero – le dije, fue a hablar pero le callé – Escúchame, yo al principio te quise y mucho, pero desde hace varios días… algo ha cambiado, mi corazón no siente lo mismo – terminé y de reojo vi que el Jeep de Emmet salía del aparcamiento, solo quedaba Edward allí.

-Bella yo… - sus ojos poco a poco empezaron a humedecerse, y yo me sentí terriblemente mal, esto era lo que temía – Lo siento – dijo con voz rota – Perdóname si he sido un mal novio – me abrazó, algo que no me esperaba. Se lo estaba tomando bien.

-No tengo que perdonarte – deshice el abrazo, mis ojos ahora estaban húmedos – Esto no es un adiós – medio sonreí – Somos amigos, ¿no?

-Claro Bella – se sorbió la nariz.

-Pues me voy Jake, gracias por tomártelo bien – dije mientras andaba hacia Edward.

-De nada Bells, te quiero demasiado como para formarte un lío. Adiós – se enjuagó las lágrimas, se montó en su moto y se fue.

Ahora el aparcamiento estaba solo, desierto. El Volvo plateado era el único coche que se veía. Mis ojos húmedos no fueron capaces de retener las lágrimas, y estas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas. Me sentía como un monstruo.

Edward salió del Volvo y yo corrí a sus brazos.

-Ya he cortado con él – lloré.

-Shh, llora lo que quieras Bella, yo estoy aquí contigo – me levantó del suelo, me cargó y fue a sentarse en un banco. Yo quedé encima suya acurrucada, como si fuera un bebé en los brazos de mi mejor amigo.

Y yo seguí llorando. No era capaz de detenerme. Puede parecer algo exagerado, pero yo me sentía así.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, deje de llorar. No sabía cuanto tiempo habíamos estado así, pero yo me sentía a gusto. Miré a Edward, que miraba un punto fijo en frente mientras me abrazaba. Parecía pensativo. Carraspeé para llamar su atención. Me miro y me regalo una sonrisa muy dulce.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias por quedarte conmigo – empecé a agradecerle. El dos dedos en mis labios, para que callara.

-No me agradezcas nada, ¿de acuerdo? Lo hago porque te quiero – yo asentí sonrojada.

- Y también gracias por escucharme, no tenías por qué – dije atropelladamente cuando quito sus dedos de mis labios.

Me miró con reproche fingido, pero no pudo aguantar la risa y los dos empezamos a reír.

-Mejor que nos vayamos, llevamos aquí más de una hora – dijo Edward y yo asentí.

Me sonrojé cuando me levanté del regazo de Edward. Me acompañó a mi coche y me monté.

-Gracias por todo Edward, eres el mejor de todos los mejores amigos del mundo – sonreí.

-Uf, eso es mucho – rió – De nada Bells, cuando quieras.

Se fue a su coche. Mientras yo arranqué y salí del aparcamiento.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo. No pensaba en nada, la mente en blanco. Llegué, entré y ni siquiera comí ni salude a Charlie. Me subí a mi habitación, me tumbé en la cama y me deje llevar por Morfeo.

.

.

**Antes que nada, quiero decir que lo siento mucho por no actualizar las otras historias. No las voy a dejar plantadas, simplemente no puedo escribbir mucho porque estoy en época de éxamenes. Me dan las notas ya mismo y creo que no voy a suspender ninguna, pero tengo que sacar buenas notas xD De todas formas, ya tengo la mitad del capi de accidentalmente enamorados, así que en cuanto lo termine lo subo!(;**

**Pues aquí está la segunda parte, ¿qué os parece? ¿Pensábais que Jake reaccionaría así?**

**Contesto los rvws...**

**Maria: **me alegro que te guste, ¿cómo te imaginabas que reaccionaria? xo

**Dary-Cullen Night: **aquí esta la 2parte, solo queda la última... jiji, besos!

**Pao Mansen: **a mi tambien me gusta Ed y Bells, así que Jake... tendrás que agunatarte! jaja, un abrazo

**Caro: **Por fin lo termine, espero qe te haya gustado:) Un beso, te quierooo(L)

**¿Merezco tus reviews?(:**


End file.
